


Worship Me

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, Cunnilingus, M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Riding, Trans Male Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Oikawa sighs and falls back onto the couch, spreading his legs. “Worship me.”“Yes sir,” Asahi says.“Now, now, that’s not what we say,” Oikawa chides, tilting Asahi’s chin up with two fingers.“Yes, Oikawa-sama."
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Worship Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kinkmas 2019! 
> 
> Dec 25/Day one: praise kink // grievous misuse of wrapping supplies

“You didn’t unwrap your last present,” Oikawa says.

Asahi looks around the living room. “You got me something else? Love, you know I don’t need anything but--”

Oikawa pulls down his pants in a fluid motion to reveal a large ribbon bow tied around his hips. He’s not wearing underwear, just a thick ribbon looped between his legs that barely succeeds in covering his cunt.

“Unwrap me,” Oikawa says, eyes dark and promising.

Asahi drops to their knees instantly, mouthing at Oikawa’s hip bone just above where the bow is tied, sucking a dark mark into the skin there.

“Are you listening, gorgeous?” Oikawa says. “I said, _unwrap me.”_

Asahi reaches for the bow then thinks better, grabbing and tugging on one loose strand with their teeth.

As the ribbon falls to the ground, Oikawa sighs and falls back onto the couch, spreading his legs. “ _Worship me._ ”

“Yes sir,” Asahi says.

“Now, now, that’s not what we say,” Oikawa chides, tilting Asahi’s chin up with two fingers.

“Yes, Oikawa-sama,” Asahi says, voice husky, and swallows hard.

“Good pet,” Oikawa says, and ghosts his fingers over Asahi’s cheek. “Now ask for permission.”

Asahi’s cheeks flame, but he obeys. “Please, Oikawa-sama, may I eat you out?”

Oikawa tilts his head, pretending to think about it. “I don’t know,” he says. “Convince me.”

Asahi blushes deeper red, but obeys. “Please let me eat you out. You’re so beautiful. So gorgeous. You’re all I want, just please let me make you feel good.”

Oikawa will never admit that he actually needs the praise, but Asahi knows it anyway. They know how bad he wants it, too, as the smell of his arousal sharpens. Asahi is only inches away from their goal, but they won’t take what they want until they’re given permission.

“Do a good job then,” Oikawa says, reaching for Asahi’s hair and dragging them forward until their face is buried in his cunt.

They start slow, licking up from the bottom of his vulva to the top, tongue swerving at the last minute to avoid stimulating his dick too early. Asahi doesn’t want to be punished for rushing things.

“You taste so good, Oikawa-sama,” Asahi says. “Thank you for giving me this privilege.”

All of Asahi’s anxiety goes by the wayside when Oikawa puts them on their knees. In this, their little enclave from the rest of the world, all Asahi has to worry about is making Oikawa feel good and giving him what he needs. Asahi is awkward and fumbling at normal dirty talk, but this? Praising their lover? This they know how to do.

Asahi dives back in, licking into his cunt, reveling in the taste of their master’s arousal. They can feel him getting wetter as they lap at his walls, and Oikawa groans and bucks his hips up into Asahi’s face. Asahi pulls back a bit and licks from bottom to top again, circling their tongue around Oikawa’s dick but not quite touching it.

“Suck my damn dick already,” Oikawa says.

Asahi hums into his cunt, then pulls back, beard glistening with Oikawa’s juices.

“Yes, Oikawa-sama. Thank you for letting me suck your beautiful cock.”

Oikawa groans as Asahi’s lips close around his dick. They flick their tongue in tiny circles around the head and _suck_. As Asahi bobs up and down ever so slightly, Oikawa tightens their thighs around their head.

“ _Good_ pet,” Oikawa groans. “Nobody sucks me like you do, gorgeous.”

Asahi moans, both at the praise and at Oikawa hooking a strong calf around their back and pressing them further into his core.

Asahi explores his dick with his tongue, flicking his tongue up underneath the hood, and Oikawa’s head falls back against the couch.

“You’re always so good for me, pet. Knowing your place. What a perfect little toy you are for me,” Oikawa says.

Asahi revels in it, in the way Oikawa can make all the height and bulk of them feel like something beautiful and delicate.

“Love you,” Asahi says, pulling back just enough to mutter it, then blowing cool air over the tip of his cock. “Please, Oikawa-sama, may I finger you?”

“Convince me,” Oikawa says again. “Praise me. Make me believe it.”

“My king,” Asahi says. “My lover. My life. Please, Oikawa-sama. There’s nothing I want more in the world than to put my fingers inside you. I love your cunt, so sweet and tight and hot. Look at your subject, so desperate just from the taste of you. Please let me finger you.”

Oikawa takes a second to react, and Asahi wonders for a moment if they’ve gone too far, sounded stupid, and turned Oikawa off.

Oikawa grins, and a rush of heat goes down to Asahi’s cock. “You may, pet,” he says.

“Thank you, Oikawa-sama,” Asahi says before sliding a finger inside him, feeling him clench around the intrusion. They both groan in unison.

“I thought you said you were going to finger me,” Oikawa says. “Give me more.”

“I’m sorry,” Asahi says, pushing another thick finger inside his cunt. They can’t help but imagine it around their cock, warm and wet and clenched down impossibly tight. Maybe if they’re very good they’ll get what they want.

Oikawa moans. _“There’s_ my good pet,” he says, voice coming out shaky. “Make me come.”

“Yes, Oikawa-sama, thank you, Oikawa-sama,” Asahi says before diving back into his folds. Their fingers feel around for all the spots that make Oikawa’s legs tremble, curling palm-down into the back wall of his cunt, knuckles brushing across his g-spot. Oikawa moans despite himself, but quickly needs more direct stimulation.

“Stop fucking around or I’ll finger my own damn self,” Oikawa says. “I know you know where my g-spot is, so find it.”

Asahi nods from where their lips are wrapped around his dick. They suck hard, moving their head back and forth ever-so-slightly on what length the testosterone has given him, and bend their fingers up into his g-spot.

“Fuck,” Oikawa groans, voice croaking out deeper than usual. “Fuck, pet, fuck, _fuck--”_

And then he’s coming, legs clenching tight around Asahi’s head, pulling them in closer. Asahi rubs hard circles into his g-spot and continues to suck and bob on his dick. Oikawa shakes and thrashes for what feels like an eternity, not getting any relief from the insistent assault on his core.

“Fuck, pet,” Oikawa says as he comes down, running his fingers through Asahi’s hair, pulling their head back and away from his dick and cunt.

“Was I good for you?” Asahi asks. “I just want to be good for you. You deserve it. You deserve the world.”

“You were so good, gorgeous,” Oikawa says. He bends to pull Asahi up onto the sofa next to him, and looks at the bulge in their pants appraisingly. “Beg me to fuck you.”

“Please, Oikawa-sama, please fuck me. I know I don’t deserve it, but--”

Oikawa cuts them off with a kiss. “Don’t you dare, Asahi. Don’t you ever dare say you don’t deserve anything, you hear me? You have to know you deserve everything in the world, okay?”

Asahi blushes and ducks their head. “Okay,” they say. “I mean--yes, Oikawa-sama.”

“Hey, hey, enough of that, beautiful. Let _me_ praise _you_ now,” Oikawa says.

And this is well-trodden territory too, but territory that leaves Asahi blushing and squirming every time.

“You were so good for me,” Oikawa says. “You made me come so hard. I’m so proud of you.”

Oikawa pulls Asahi’s cock out of their pants and unceremoniously sinks down onto it. Asahi’s hips buck up as Oikawa’s cunt slides down along his length, ramming it home, and Oikawa throws back his head and groans.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chants as he rides Asahi. “Needed this. Needed your gorgeous cock inside me. Fuck, beautiful, how do I manage not to just jump you every minute of every day?”

“You already do,” Asahi says, and attempts a chuckle, but it’s cut off when Oikawa slides down to the base of their cock and grinds down. “ _Tooru.”_

“Fuck, I could make a religion out of your cock,” Oikawa says. “Except I don’t want to share, want to keep you all for myself.

“Tooru, don’t _say_ things like that,” Asahi protests, but Oikawa doesn’t stop, pistoning himself up and down on Asahi’s cock with strong legs as he babbles almost incoherent praise.

“So good, so beautiful, so--yes, yes, Asahi, just like that.” Oikawa fucks himself up and down, Asahi meeting him and snapping their hips up every time he sinks down. “God, how are you so good at this?”

“P-practice,” Asahi stutters out. “I’m so close.”

“Come in me,” Oikawa says. “Come for me. Want to see it, want to see how beautiful you are when you come,” and he fists a hand in Asahi’s hair and pulls his head back so he can kiss him, and that’s all it takes till he feels Asahi’s cock pulse in him, painting the inside of his cunt white. Asahi somehow has the presence of mind to reach down and rub hard circles into the head of his dick with their thumb, and then Oikawa is following Asahi off that precipice.

They shake together, Oikawa sliding down to take Asahi all the way as his cunt clenches, milking the orgasm out of them. He wraps his arms around Asahi’s shoulders and holds on tight as Asahi grinds up into him.

“You did so good,” Oikawa says once he’s come down from his high.

“You too,” Asahi says.

Oikawa sighs happily. “Let’s just stay here for a while. I’m not ready to take your cock out of me yet.”

Asahi nods. “Let’s.” They exhale, long and loud, and smile.

“Merry Christmas, Asahi,” Oikawa says.

Asahi’s smile turns devious. “Merry Christmas, Oikawa-sama.” They squawk as Oikawa jabs them in the ribs. “Tooru! I mean Tooru!”

Oikawa laughs. This was the best present he could have asked for. 


End file.
